


Oral Love Consultation

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: The first day of Spring is here! But Reimu sure doesn't seem prepared nor ready for it. A busy first day leads to some other dirty business, however.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oral Love Consultation

The long winter that coated Gensokyo in snow was soon to fade away, as the white sheets soon melted with the sun being uncovered by its gray blanket of clouds, birds chirped from branch to branch, water dripped from rooftops, and children soon playing around in shorter clothes. Shopkeepers in the human village soon had baskets of fruit and bread for sale, their wares ready for purchase. For the human village, spring time felt like a new day for three months, as tradition soon came back after the lovely fairy dressed in white would ring in the days of blossoms and warm air. For a certain shrine maiden dressed in red and white, one Reimu Hakurei that is, it was nothing but happiness.

There's no one to help with her shrine cleaning, as it's been flooded with snow from the outside, and water has gotten inside from it melting. Granted, it was barely enough to be considered a puddle. Some heat could fix that problem, if she had any way to create some. A heater from Kourindou? She needs some power source for that. A spell card? That would cause more damage than it'd be worth. It was best to just try and sweep the water out, by herself, with an old broom she's used since she was a shrine maiden.

"This is just the worst." She said, mumbling, grumbling, very grumpy. Her facial expression definitely was giving off this vibe of "don't piss me off", and her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept well. It took her nearly all morning before the sun was fully arisen to get the snow off her shrine. Now she had to worry about water on the floor. She didn't have a single meal at all until it was nearly noon, after sweeping all the water out of her shrine, and finally being able to catch a break. Despite the still rather cold air, Reimu's body is soaked in sweat from all she had to do today. Her red dress was soaked from her pseudo workout.

Of course this is Reimu Hakurei we're talking about. She couldn't afford to get her food in the first place. The most she'd be able to get is an apple from a tree, or some sweets she stashed away over the winter, but it wasn't sustenance nor was it healthy to eat them as a meal, especially after having done all this work for the entire morning. So a bit of tea and a few sweets should do for now before she goes to the human village to try and get something. Even if she used money from the donations towards the shrine, she wouldn't get much. No one donated during the winter because no one came during the winter. Everyone was in their houses, unwilling to travel. The aroma of the tea filled the air, keeping her calm. Droplets of water from the trees falling onto the roof was at a rhythmic pace, so it wouldn't break her relaxation.

It wasn't until metal clanking together on wood suddenly broke it. "What was that?" She grabbed her gohei in fear that someone was trying to invade her shrine. _No one comes here this early in the year._ She thought to herself. _Shouldn't they be in the village celebrating the first day of spring?_ A few more pieces of metal clanging together, hitting wood, it kept drawing her towards what sounded like… donations. Her eyes lit up and she walked calmly to the front where the box was located and saw a man with a robe that looked like one she hadn't seen before. It was clean and fresh, white with a golden silk sash. The man had relatively light skin, a clean face, a head with lightly wavy black hair, sporting a bright smile. Reimu drops her hostile look and returns a warm smile. "Welcome to Hakurei Shrine." she says with a much more pleased voice than before. "Thank you for your generous donation." In her mind, she was playing out a scenario. She recognized this man. He was wealthy. No. He was THE wealthiest person in the human village. She walked towards the man and held his hands. "Sir. Would you like to come inside my shrine? I'm brewing tea and for such a nice man to donate to help spread faith, especially during this time, I can only do so much to express my gratitude." His hands feel so smooth and warm, that she couldn't help but rub them.

"I'd love to have some." He replies. Reimu leads him to the inside of the shrine, the scent of tea has completely overwhelmed the area. It's nothing but herbs and mint.

"Sir. I must genuinely thank you for your contribution. As a shrine maiden, it's only in our best interest to give those who praise us the highest our deepest gratitude." Reimu's smile soon curled into something seductive. _If he's able to unload a bunch of coins like that. Who knows what kind of paper he's holding back._ With a cup of tea and a small sauce underneath in the palm of her hands, she hands it to the man with a bright smile. It was obviously fake, but he couldn't tell. "Sir, I have something to tell you. Earlier today, I worked so hard and now my clothes are all dirty. I need to clean them, but… I have no spares. Are you okay with me being…" she shifts her eyes about. "Naked?"

The man scoffs. "Why would that be a problem?" He then laughs as he takes the cup of tea. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Hakurei." He sips it quietly and places it back down to see Reimu already stripping her sleeves and placing them on the ground, folded in thirds.

"Are you staring?" Reimu says, turning slowly while covering her bare chest.

"Perhaps. Would you want me to?" He taps his fingers.

"Well then." She slowly reveals her pale breasts and pink nipples. She gives a smile that's sweet yet sexy that ends up causing the man's kimono to move upwards. _I can't believe it. He really is getting hard from this!_ Reimu giggles a bit, then asks, "would it be fair to ask if you'd like to take yours off?" The man nods, standing up, and unfastening his golden sash. Reimu walks forward and kneels in front of him.

"Goodness. Didn't think you were wanting to do something so unsavory somewhere so holy. But I guess it can't be helped." His kimono slowly drops from his body, and unveils his body a second at a time. The man is quite built. He has a tone that would befit someone who's been farming since he was a teenager, traveling and selling as a young adult, and catching fish by hand every summer since. Gensokyo's most knowledgeable know that this is indeed how he became so wealthy. As soon as it got to his waist, Reimu was ready. Her body was definitely ready for whatever would happen. It'd been so long since she had acted so lewd, and with the spring weather, it was no better time than now to warm up. Once the kimono dropped to the floor, Reimu's pretty little face was suddenly slapped with the man's gigantic, not even fully erect penis. It was long, almost as long as her own gohei.

"My oh my… You're rather large… " She giggles. Her excitement soon morphed into a mixture of anxiety and fear. She was still a bit excited though. The man's cock was growing a bit too much as she now had the head of it tapping on her lips lightly, the shaft was pulsating in anticipation of entering such an elegant maiden's body. "Would you like for me to service it with my hands first?" The man nods, standing still. Reimu's soft and delicate hands felt up his massive, soon to be rock hard monster, his package that was so smooth, and even teased is crotch from above his cock. _Such a neatly trimmed area could only mean he pays someone else to do it. He's GOT to be loaded!_

The man smiles as she instinctively slowly enveloped her lips on the head. "Good girl. Take it all in."

"All at once?" She shook her head. "I don't think I can do that."

"Just try. It wont hurt." He smiles, she nods. She tries to slobber all over it to lube it up. Spit rolls down his shaft as she goes down and up from the head, midway to the shaft, and back, very slowly and carefully. "Look at me. Look at my face." Reimu's eyes dart upwards. "Good girl." He takes a hold of her head and strokes the back of Reimu's head. Within seconds, in extreme force and power, he slammed her skull against his crotch. Her throat was stuffed. She could barely breathe and make any noise. He slowly pulled out to see her face. It was in such a shock and made her have not only her fear flare up, but it caused her to cough and have trouble catching her breath as saliva would spreadfire from her mouth from choking.

"Wh… why didn't you warn me?" Her face is then raised by a single finger.

"Don't tell me how to treat you." He grabs his cock and waves it in front of Reimu's face a few times before once again, stuffing it in her noise maker! The gurgling of her trying to find a pocket of air through her mouth turned him on more. Seeing someone with so much power becoming so weak was making him harder than a rock. He began thrusting as it caused her to become immobile, in a paralysis like state, somewhat of a trance as she froze and just let him do what he was doing. For once in a long time, it felt like she was relearning to become obedient. With a few more thrusts, he took her head and held it tight against her will as he began to shake and thrust like an animal in heat, with one final thrust, he started to explode into her mouth. Sticky. Warm. Copious. It felt almost unending for her. Her entire mouth, her throat, and tummy was being flooded with his cum, causing her belly to slowly expand and become round. It was thick and smelled good, and thankfully, was very sweet. A man of his status and health would definitely have an amazing diet if it were that tasty. He forced her head in place as she began to violently shake. She tried hitting his thighs but it just made him even hornier! Tears flowed down her eyes as she made a gross whining noise. "I'm pulling out." As he did, every bit of his shaft pulling away from her lips made Reimu clench her eyes shut harder as she began to let out some of his seed from her mouth, dribbling like a bottle of sauce. It fell onto her chest and on her new tummy. She let out a soft moan while trying to keep it all in, smacking her lips trying to keep it closed. "I… I'm sorry sir… I couldn't hold it in."

"Then try with this next load." Once again, he grabbed her head. This time he playfully squeezed her cheeks with his thumb and index as he slowly entered. The feeling of her warm and wet mouth felt better than ever. "Now… let's have some fun." He began thrusting slowly, with every inch of his length going in and out of her mouth. Drool escaped the small pockets of her lips that was helping her breathe, so now her only way of breathing was through her nose. Her gagging was absolutely atrocious and disgusting yet so pleasing to hear. "I'm going to come again. But I wont stop thrusting." She kept whining, nibbling lightly in hopes to make him let go, to no avail. No amount of pleading or hurting, if she even was doing that, would convince this man to let go for even just a second early. Another load filled her mouth. Down her esophagus. "Good… girl…" Reimu was becoming extremely obedient. She started breathing through her nose and suddenly, it felt easier. In response to his thrusts, Reimu began suckling on him. She looked up with a very pleased face. Yet another load, causing her to wince. Her belly expands even more. Her mouth being assaulted by this man's behemoth of a dick was something she'd never anticipate to open with on the first day of spring. Her belly was soon expanding enough to where it went over her knees and touched the floor. The man could see her amazingly formed gut from the side of her cheeks. Reimu began bobbing her head at what seemed like light speed. After such actions, her head soon detached from his member as she opened her mouth wide. Cum began pouring out from it like a water fall.

"Ish too mush… I can't take anymore…" Reimu was at her limit. Despite her claim she went back to sucking it again. Her gagging was so delightful to hear.

"You'll take as many loads as I'm able to give out. Understood?"

"Mhmmm…" Her head went down and up thoroughly at such an erratic pace. The man gripped his hand into a fist because of the immense pleasure he was feeling. Reimu began fondling his sack as a bit of retaliation, even though it'd spell more demise for her throat. Before she went balls deep, she made one last sentence."Call me a good girl…" Her lips hit the base of his cock as she made a disgustingly erotic dry heave. It was obvious to both of them, she was at her limit.

"I have a better idea." With both hands, the man grabbed Reimu's head and thrusted back and forth into her mouth with blinding speeds. While this was happening, he began coming globs of his seed, going directly to her gut, filling and expanding it. Her whines became cries for help as she tried to slap his thighs to stop… but it was worthless. It was absolutely futile. Almost every ounce of this man's spunk was spent on her mouth. His moan became raspy and gravely as his love juice shot into this awfully impure maiden's mouth. With one last thrust, a blast of what feels like a fire hose worth of semen sprays inside Reimu. She couldn't feel it. Her mouth had gone completely numb. She couldn't hear his orgasm. Her hearing was muffled. She could barely feel the man's thighs as her taps soon became light brushes with her fingers. Every single sense of hers was becoming ineffective as she was suddenly losing a grip on reality. The man embraced her as he kept letting out inside her oral cave, shaking violently. Reimu's eye sight was fading as her eyelids twitched, trying to keep open, but alas, her tummy was full, and her energy was spent, causing her to become immobile.

After he was done, he pulled out, a bit dizzy and nearly falling backwards from his legs shaking so much. His body was slick and shiny from all the sweat he produced from all that activity he had just done. and saw the shrine maiden, defeated, as she falls forward, letting out a constant stream of jizz from her mouth. She was nearly lifeless with light breathing being the only thing that could tell him that she was alive and well. "Now. That. That's a good girl." He panted, trying to catch his breath. "You can't hear me can you?" He lightly prods her head with his foot, only to realize that despite it being the afternoon, Reimu's going to be taking a longer nap than usual. He chuckles, then dresses himself back up, and pulls out a few paper notes and places it on the table. "You might wanna hire a maid to get rid of the smell."

The next morning of spring was like yesterday for the human village. Marketing, farming, everything. For Reimu, it wasn't. After yesterday, she was able to do something she wasn't able to do, and that was formally invite a friend over for breakfast; one Marisa Kirisame

"You managing to get money is probably the last thing I'd expect to happen this spring!" Marisa shouted as she munched on her omelette. "How'd you even get enough to get such a crazy big breakfast?"

"Well, someone wanted to give faith, of course." Reimu said humbly. "So, of course he wanted to help spread the word!" Marisa gave a smug look.

"Okay, just admit you've been whacking youkai for cash." She chuckles before she stops, realizing that Reimu wasn't enjoying the joke. "You oughta share, I need my shack repaired! The snow managed to make the roof fall in."

"It depends on if the shrine has the visitor from yesterday appear." Reimu sipped from his tea. "I doubt he'll come a second time. That's how most followers are. They donate once, and never again." Marisa gave a peering eye towards the exit of the shrine, which was right where the donation box was.

"That person wouldn't happen to be the guy in the nice robe with a golden sash tied around, would he?" Reimu's eyes opened wide.

"Well… wanna find out?" She stretches her arms upwards and stands up, gohei in hand. "You did say you wanted money for that shack."

"Well, sure! Anything to repair my shoddy house. But lemme finish my breakfast first…" Reimu walked outside, meeting and greeting the same man from yesterday, as he greeted her with another coin shower. To Marisa, it wasn't obvious yet what would happen. For Reimu…

"Oh, sir. My friend wanted to come over today. Perhaps you'd like to meet with her?" Reimu said in a pleasant voice, but a very sinister smile that Marisa couldn’t see.

The man smirked. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon user for this suggestion!


End file.
